Transmutation
Transmutation Artist is the class given to Brutus when entering the game world. Here are it's levels. # Alteration Transmutation: This change change properties of objects. Can do anything that could be done normally with large strength. Requires a transmutation circle with an altered image of the object. # Creation Transmutation: Can create objects from an equal amount of mass. A transmutation circle must be drawn with the required mass placed inside after completion and a drawling of the desired outcome. Excess mass will be pushed outside of the transmutation circle after completion. # Duplication Transmutation: An object placed inside a transmutation is created from mass placed inside another, connected, transmutation circle. Makes exact duplicates with any number of parts or materials. Duplicating transmutation circle can be made to produce a set number or as many as possible with the placed mass. # Imagination Transmutation: Can use transmutation without a transmutation circle. Imagination is properly needed to produce the desired object. # Abomination Transmutation: Can transmute organic mass. This kills the mass. # Fabrication Transmutation: Can transmute something out of nothing at all. Brutus and his group of 18 were transported to this world to defeat the invading demon armies, though the demons were not yet invading and the person that summoned them was a rogue mage. They now have no choice but to live on their new world and make the most of things. There are a few people in the group that are important: * Logan, M: Hero Class, high physical stats and combat abilities. * Tessa, F: Arch-mage Class, high magic stats and magical abilities. * Trad, M: Alchemist Class, high vitality and potion making abilities * Trevor, M: Assassin Class, high dexterity and agility, stealthy abilities. * Molly, F: Saint Class: high wisdom and healing abilities. From these people, under Logan are 5 more people with combat classes. Under Tessa are another 3 people, under Trad are 2, Brutus and the cloth weaver Julie, under Trevor is one other person, and under Molly was 2 people. This makes Logan taking the front with Tessa as support, while Trad's group makes tools and potions at base and Molly healing the injured. Trevor's group is scouting the area for enemies. Or at least that it how things were supposed to go. The way to get home is not clear, but they might as well train for when something bad does happen. Characters: * Arthur Pender - Lord of the Pender manor. Holy Mage class and rich businessman. * Claudius - Bodyguard to Arthur Pender. Swordsman class. * Holly & Beth Pender- Arthur Pender's daughters. Healer class. * Charlotte Pender - Youngest daughter of Arthur Pender. Dark Mage class. Has an affinity for requesting outrageous things from her servants and casting curses on them if they don't comply. * Marcus Pender - Arthur Pender's youngest son. Holy Mage class. Sleeps with many women. * Micheal - Head servant for the Pender manor * Samuel - Head chef for the Pender manor * Roscoe - Stable master for the Pender manor * Duncan - Mithril Knights fighter. * Kyle - Mithril Knights fighter. * Roger Ellis - Mercenary and Swordsman. Fictional Metals * Mithril - Neutralizes magic it contacts. * Ignion - Glows dimly. Causes objects that touch it to catch fire. * Freezium - Causes objects that touch it to freeze. * Dungeonite - Almost indestructible. Extremely dense and protects from heat and cold.